


Beggin On My Knees

by coloredlove8



Category: GOT7
Genre: Gay Sex, M/M, Overstimulation, Rough Sex, Smut, Top Im Jaebum | JB, cross dressing, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-29 01:43:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15062318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coloredlove8/pseuds/coloredlove8
Summary: When JB walked in he stopped in his tracks, and took in a sharp breath.Youngjae was leaning across the kitchen counter, his butt sticking out. This wouldn't be that surprising of a sight if it wasn't for the fact of him being in a maid outfit. It wasn't like the Korean maid outfits either, it didn't just consist of a button up and skirt. No, it was Japanese style.





	Beggin On My Knees

Request- 2jae and Overstimulation

Jaebum was heading home from work when he got a call from his roommate Youngjae. Jaebum smiles and puts the phone on speaker.

He likes Youngjae a lot. The boy was only a few years younger than him, but he still gave him a lot of respect. He was pretty in a way that men shouldn't be. He was sweet and funny, but he knew when to leave JB alone. Often being able to just read his hyung and comfort him with silence. But he had a few strange bits and pieces about him. Each one Jaebum enjoyed learning about.

"Jaebum hyung, I'm cleaning, I just wanted to give you a heads up. Since I know you'll be finishing soon." Youngjae said sweetly

"Oh, okay, I'll be there in a few."

"Okie dokie, hyungie." He sang

Jaebum hung up with a chuckle. He had never been home while Youngjae would clean. He would just get off of work and the apartment would be spotless.

Jaebum was home in less than five minutes, being thankful for the short commute. He got out of his car and locked the doors. He then headed into his apartment building and to his floor. When he finally got to his and Youngjae's shared apartment, he opened the door and closed it behind him.

He started looking for Youngjae. First heading into the living room, the small area they call their dining room. When he couldn't find him there he went to check the kitchen.

When JB walked in he stopped in his tracks, and took in a sharp breath.

Youngjae was leaning across the kitchen counter, his butt sticking out. This wouldn't be that surprising of a sight if it wasn't for the fact of him being in a maid outfit. It wasn't like the Korean maid outfits either, it didn't just consist of a button up and skirt. No, it was Japanese style.

It puffed out around his waist slightly, stopping right under his ass. The sleeves were cut off but had other parts of them starting from the elbow. Flowing out at the wrist. Then a small head band to complete it.

And if that wasn't enough he had on cute knee high socks and a pair of heels. Maybe just big enough to make them the same height. 

Also with how Youngjae was bending over, his skirt didn't cover much of him. So Jaebum got a full view of a pair of lace mint green panties. 

He could feel his eyes about to burst from how wide they were. 

Youngjae apparently finished the counter and turned around, facing JB. The younger smiled when he saw him.

He waved with the hand that still held the rag he was using, "Oh, welcome home Jaebumie hyung." 

Jaebum kept his mouth clamped shut but returned the wave. Youngjae just smiles wider and completely skipped the part of why he had on what he did. 

"I finished most of everything. The only thing I have left to clean is the living room and your office." He said proudly

Jaebum nodded, still not trusting his mouth to say anything intellectual. Youngjae smiled one more time before heading off to clean the living room.

JB watched him go, shaking his head at himself for just standing around like a brain dead idiot. He couldn't 100% blame himself though. I mean, how are you supposed to react when you come home to see your male roommate bent over in a dress. Especially when said roommate was assumed to be straight.

He thought of this as he walked to his office, deciding to stay in there until Youngjae came to clean it.

He sat in there for a while, switching between doing paperwork and thinking of his roommate. When Youngjae came in he was luckily doing paperwork.

The younger went over to the small bookcase he had first, fixing the books. Then did other random things. He was vacuuming when Jaebum decided that he couldn't take it anymore.

He sprung up from his desk and quickly walked over to his dongsang. He reached around him and turned off the vacuum before grabbing his hip, spinning him around to face him.

Youngjae looked at him with confused eyes, JB could see now that the younger had on light eyeshadow and mascara.

"What is it hyung, is the vacuum distracting you? I can wait to do it later if you want." Youngjae said nicely, worried he was bothering Jaebum

Jaebum ignored the question. He had too many of them himself to deal with it.

The hand that wasn't on Youngjae's waist flew up to his hair, yanking his head back roughly, making Youngjae yelp.

"Are you trying to turn me on, huh? Is that why you're parading around here in that slutty dress? Are you just trying to get me to fuck you?" Jaebum growled out

Youngjae just whimpered.

JB's hand moved from his hip to his ass, squeezing harshly.

"Answer the fucking question." He hissed, looking into the younger's eyes

"Like it." He mumbled 

"You like it? Like parading around like a whore. Well I have something to tell you. Whores are meant to be fucked."

He let his hand slip under the short skirt, his fingers pushing the underwear to the side. He pushed one of his fingers into the younger's entrance. Going to the knuckle.

Youngjae whimpered again, the dry finger scratching against his walls. He couldn't say that he didn't enjoy it, the feeling of JB dominating him. Hell, he fucked himself with his fingers last night to the thought of it, but he didn't expect the dominance being this cruelly delicious.

Apparently Jaebum noticed how easily his finger went in to him, a small smirk forming.

"Well damn, you aren't as straight as everyone thought now are you. Tell me, did you fuck yourself, or are you lose and ready for my cock because of another one being shoved up there?" 

Youngjae squeezed his eyes shut, "Me." 

Jaebum smirked again and pushed in another dry finger. He trusted them up roughly, making dead contact with Youngjae's prostate. The younger let out a loud cry, his hand flying to the arm pulling his hair. He dug his nails into the firm bicep.

"You did this to yourself? Well fuck, aren't you a kinky little maid. What were you thinking about, huh? What fucked up shit got you so wet and stretched."

Youngjae's mouth dropped open as the assault on his prostate continued. He tried so hard to remember every detail of what had got him off yesterday. But he was in so much bliss that he could only think as straight as BamBam, which wasn't straight at all.

Jaebum leaned into Youngjae's ear and growled, "Answer me you whore."

Youngjae moaned at the name, trying his best to form sentences.

"Thought of you fucking, shit, fucking me across your desk." 

Jaebum pulled his head back, turning to look at his desk. He nodded at it, silently telling himself to make that happen. He then turned back to Youngjae, watching his face scrunch up with a particularly hard jab. 

He still had a harsh grip on Youngjae's hair, keeping his head pulled far back. Leaving the boy's neck displayed out in the open for him. He licked his bottom lip, choosing that it was too plain, and that an assortment of hickies would look great on it. 

So he leaned forward and attacked it. Biting down below the right of his jaw.

Youngjae moaned, "Harder."

JB did as told, sinking his teeth into the soft flesh. He added a third finger as he sucked forcefully on the bite. He twisted his wrist around, nailing into his dongsang's prostate even harder.

"Ah! Jaebum-ah, please." Youngjae cried out

"What slut, what do you want?" He questioned

"Can I cum, please, please? Feels so good!" He begged

"Cum you little whore. Show me who owns this ass." He answered with

Youngjae screamed in delight, his eyes frosting over as he came. Thick white streams spilled out of his head, soiling his panties.

He panted heavily, trying his best to calm down. JB wasn't satisfied though. He let go of the younger boy's head for a second. Taking his other hand out of him. He grabbed onto Youngjae's wrist and pulled him over to his desk.

He pushed the smaller's body against it, moving behind him. He let his hand go back to it's place from before, slotting between the soft hairs. He pulled the younger's head back, twisting it to the side. He leaned in to his ear, biting the lobe.

"How about we make that dream of yours come true." 

Youngjae moaned, his dick already growing hard again. This new side of JB was really great.

Jaebum pushed Youngjae's chest down so it made contact with the cold desk. He then pushed up the skirt of his costume up enough to see all of his ass. 

It was round and so damn big, looking as if it could swallow his length whole and still have room left. He used his free hand to squeeze the plush globes. The jeans that this boy wore did not do his ass justice.

Jaebum then pulled off the younger's underwear, wanting to see all of his dongsang.

"Do you always wear these?" JB questioned, seriously curious

"Yeah, they're more comfortable then men's." He stuttered our, trying to hide his face 

Youngjae stepped out of the underwear that JB just left pooled around his ankles. His heels clinking against the ground as he placed his feet back down.

Jaebum continued to play with the younger's ass. His mind blown by the fact that a man had such a big one. He squeezed it roughly, pushing the cheeks together.

"I swear god meant for you to be a prostitute."

Youngjae burrows his face in his hands, no matter how many people he had slept with, hearing JB say these things was getting to him more than he wished to admit.

Jaebum finally pulled his hands away and grabbed onto his pants. Once he got them open he pushed them, and his underwear, down to the middle of his thighs. He grabbed his length and started smearing the precum around it. He lined his dick up to Youngjae's entrance, pushing his head in slowly.

Youngjae let out a small moan, trying to push more into himself. Jaebum pulled on his hair mercilessly, before ramming himself in to the hilt.

Youngjae's breath was taken away, the feeling of being so full overwhelming him.

He laid his head on a stack of papers, trying so hard to not drool on them.

Jaebum moved into him faster, jabbing into the curvy boy's prostate. 

Youngjae's body was soaking in pure ecstasy. The feeling of Jaebum going in dry send pain throughout his body. Him hammering into his g spot was sending intense pleasure through his veins. He was in a state of absolute bliss. Which is what made him cum for the second time that night.

Jaebum kept going, chasing his own pleasure. Using the boy pressed under him as nothing but a toy.

"Stop, too much." Youngjae whined 

Jaebum pulled out of him, flipping the younger around. Then laying him on the desk. He pushed back into him, fucking as hard and fast as possible.

Youngjae hooked his legs around Jaebums waist, his heels digging into his lower back.

"Come on, cum. Be a good little slut and cum one more time." 

Youngjae did as told, his body shaking. Small spasms raking through his body from oversensitivity.

He clamped down onto Jaebum, giving him the final push to cum himself. Filling the younger with his seed, knowing it would most likely get onto his paperwork.

They sat there for a second, calming themselves down.

Youngjae was the first person to brake the silence.

"You owe me a pair of panties."

Jaebum chuckled, kissing the younger's forehead.

"If we do this again, I'll buy you as many pairs of panties as you want."


End file.
